Bonheur, Confissões de Maxine Kame
by RoninLovers
Summary: Minha história é marcada, de lágrimas, sangue, tristezas, decepções, amargura e morte.  Meu nome é Maxine Kame e essa é a minha história.Esta história faz parte da "confissões" do grupo RoninLovers, inter-relacionada com as demais.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Hakuouki não me pertence, porque se não eu faria um estrago com tanto homem bonito 66)"

**Bonheur **

**Confissões de Maxine Kame**

_**A **__**felicidade**_** é uma gama de ****emoções**** ou ****sentimentos**** que vai desde o contentamento ou satisfação até a alegria intensa ou júbilo. A felicidade tem ainda o significado de bem-estar ou paz interna. O oposto da felicidade é a ****tristeza****.**

Eu estava com medo, mas não era um medo físico e sim emocional, ele me destruía aos poucos, eu já não era eu mesma. Eu cresci assim, evitando qualquer tipo de sentimento.

Amor, amor é para os fracos e medíocres! Porque eu estou assim? O que _ele_ fez comigo?

_Ele me apertou contra ele, "Eu te amo", foi sussurrado em meu ouvido, fechei meus olhos. Meu coração estava acelerado, minha respiração descompassada, senti uma forte pressão entre minhas pernas e uma vontade louca de beijá-lo._

Sou solitária, as pessoas têm medo de mim, e eu a cada momento me afundava mais em solidão e amargura, mas então ela chegou e me salvou,me mostrou que posso confiar em outras pessoas, seu nome é Aamsel, com seus pequenos sorrisos e seus gestos graciosos me cativou, mas eu me recusava a ser feliz, monstros não são felizes, mas deixei ela cuidar de mim, então ela também teve que ir. Sozinha de novo, esse é o meu destino.

_Tudo se passou muito devagar, quando percebi suas grandes mãos estavam envolvendo minha cintura, e sua boca quente e macia encobria a minha. Sua língua me dominava, segurei seus cabelos com força e me apertei mais a ele, queria fundi-lo em mim, tornando-nos, um único ser._

Ele sorriu quando eu o ajudei, eu o ignorei, ele correu atrás de mim, eu o mandei embora, ele me amou e eu me entreguei.

"_Criança você me deixa louco." Seus lábios percorriam minha pele nua, ele me mordia. Suor percorria nossos corpos, nossos movimentos eram sincronizados, ele mordeu a base do meu pescoço e gemeu, seu quadril ia de encontro ao meu, minha cintura era apertada com força, o prazer e a luxúria me dominavam._

Amar dói. Eu amei meu pai, mas ele me mostrou que o amor machuca, não quero mais amar. Mas ele veio e destruiu minhas crenças, minha história, meu ser. Sinto-me estranha perto dele, nunca senti tanto medo, como sinto do que ele me proporciona.

_Acordei arrepiada ao senti-lo beijando minhas costas, "Você é minha, criança. Mesmo negando isso." Naquele momento me senti feliz e completa. Talvez monstros pudessem amar. _

_

* * *

_

Bonheur - Felicidade em francês

**Reviews?**


	2. Capítulo 1 O início do meu fim

**Capítulo 1- O início do meu fim **

Ainda me lembro daquela fatídica noite em que minha vida se transformou em um inferno.

Naquela noite o vento frio atingia com ferocidade aquela região, meu pai me carregava no colo e eu com medo soluços eram ouvidos do embrulho em que ele me levava.

Aquele foi o início do meu fim.

Tive medo do que estava por nariz escorria misturando ranho com as lágrimas salgadas, passava as costas da mão tentando me limpar, mas só piorava, meu rosto estava uma meleca sem fim. Eu era apenas uma criança, com sonhos e esperanças fúteis.

-_Papa_, onde estamos indo?

-_Ta gueule_!

Fiquei assustada com a grosseria e com seu tom de voz, me encolhi e me abracei para me proteger do frio arrebatador que fazia. Milhões de perguntas se passavam em minha mente, por que meu pai estava me levando para outro lugar, enquanto poderíamos estar em casa tomando chocolate quente em frente à lareira, como sempre fazíamos.

_Mon père_, que ironia, a pessoa que eu mais confiava, mais amava, tinha asco de mim. Durante a caminhada às vezes ele me olhava, como se visse um monstro, e não a criança que até horas atrás ele chamava de _Mon petit._ Foi tudo muito rápido e sutil, em um instante ele me fazia cócegas e no outro me prendia no chão, como um bicho. Anos depois percebi o que ele tinha razão, ele viu o demônio que eu sou. Devo ter me descontrolado durante a brincadeira e tomado a minha verdadeira forma, assim ele viu a minha verdadeira face, meu verdadeiro eu, a minha realidade mais odiada e mais dolorida.

Ele parou em frente a um estábulo, que depois descobriria pertencer a um abrigo cristão. Bateu na porta e esperou longos minutos até uma fresta pequena surgir, de onde saiu um pouco de luz que acertou em meus olhos, fechei-os não sem antes ver um rosto gordo aparecer.

-Em que posso ajudá-lo?

-Essa menina é um demônio! Ela precisa ser domada, ela é a face do mal.

O gordo me olhou curioso, e sumiu pela fresta da porta, a respiração de _Mon père_ estava pesada e acelerada, com uma idéia de ajudá-lo, pousei minha pequena mão no seu rosto, no instante seguinte um tapa faz minha mão recuar. Olhei-o incrédula, e senti mais lágrimas turvarem minha visão, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, fui tirada com violência de seus braç agarrei a sua camisa e gritei com toda a força que meus pulmões poderiam suportar, meu grito foi brutalmente interrompido por outro tapa, porém em meu rosto.

Olhei para cima e vi os olhos castanhos de meu pai me encarando de cima, seus olhos eram determinados e seus olhos que me fizeram calar, soltar sua camisa e me deixar ser levada sem impor nenhum tipo de resistência, sem nunca quebrar o contato do olhar do homem a quem eu chamava de levada a primeira fase do meu inferno.

Nunca esqueci o seu olhar, aquele olhar foi pior que o tapa ou das torturas que sofri naquele abrigo. Foi aquele olhar que me tornou a pessoa que sou hoje, porque depois daquele olhar vieram muitos outros, minha alma se tornou vazia e meu ser perdeu a essência, perdeu a uma videira seca, meu rosto nunca mais soube o que é expressar a felicidade, me esqueci do que é sorrir, me esqueci do que é ser feliz.

Fiquei no abrigo por uns três anos, os piores três anos da minha vida. Eu era uma aberração, mas na verdade eu nem fazia ideia,na época, porque eu era considerada uma aberração, outras crianças tinham medo de mim e as que não tinham medo me batiam ou me odiavam.O restante da minha infância foi cercada de ódio, mas não de minha parte e sim das outras aprendi a ocultar meus sentimentos com eficiência, fui tão eficiente, que cheguei ao ponto de não me lembrar dos atos mais básicos de demonstração de sentimentos como sorrir, chorar, fazer careta...Eu não consigo mais. É como se meu rosto fosse feito de pedra.

Eu sempre estive sozinha naquele lugar, quando acontecia algo a culpa sempre recaia em mim, quando não estava presa no calabouço por algo que não fiz, eu zanzava pelo abrigo. Sempre tive um porte altivo, isso sempre colaborava para aquelas crianças me odiarem ainda mais. Não posso contar mais detalhes de minha estadia no lar cristão, porque não me lembro. Era uma época conturbada, guerras estouravam em vários lugares, crianças e mais crianças órfãs chegavam.

Mesmo tendo tantas más lembranças daquele lugar não devo dizer que lá eles tratavam mal as crianças. Elas eram alimentadas, tinham um lugar para dormir e castigadas quando mereciam, afinal elas eram apenas crianças normais e eu era uma exceção.

Mas uma noite em particular eu me lembro muito bem, a noite de minha fuga, foi um dia sangrento, e que demorará a ser esquecido pelos que é hoje só perdi o controle de minha forma oni duas vezes.

Nós onis somos demônios.

Você deve pensar naquele capetinha vermelho com chifres e um tridente na mão, não é uma imagem correta, mas na verdade somos quase uma pessoa normal, mas a nossa verdadeira forma é oni toma a sua forma na transformação, mas em geral crescem chifres em nossa cabeça, os dentes ficam mais afiados, nossas mãos se transformam em garras. Somos horríveis por natureza e me é compreensível as pessoas nos temer, estranho seria se ocorresse o contrário.

A primeira vez que me transformei acidentalmente foi o dia em que brincava com _mon père,_ o que me ocasionou a ida para o abrigo cristão e a segunda foi em minha fuga de lá. Aquele dia chovia muito, raios cortavam o céu e trovões sacudiam as paredes do abrigo, nunca tive medo de chuva ou raio, muito menos trovões, eu gostava da sensação da água batendo em minha pele, era uma espécie de purificação da alma.

Entrei escondida na cozinha, com o objetivo de pular a janela e tomar banho de chuva, a cozinha estava vazia, entrei sobre a ponta dos pés, subi o balcão e lentamente comecei a subir a janela, evitando fazer barulho. Assim que abri uma fresta onde caberia meu corpo, meti a cabeça para fora, sentindo o vento jogar as gotas da chuva em meu rosto, fechei os olhos apreciando um dos únicos momentos de paz que eu tinha. Porém uma coisa mole agarrou meu tornozelo e me puxou violentamente para trás.

Antes de cair no chão, bati minha cabeça no balcão e me senti meio zonza, mas antes que pudesse conseguir raciocinar direito, algo me puxou para cima e uma mão forte acertou em meu rosto. O tapa foi tão violento, que pensei que meu pescoço tinha quebrado, pelo estalo que deu.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SATANÁS!

A raiva que me tomou naquele momento foi tão grande que não consegui me controlar. Eu odeio que as pessoas batam no meu rosto. Desde que meu pai fez isso a mim, eu não aceito que ninguém mais bata no meu rosto. Naquele momento eu me senti poderosa, uma força sobrenatural tomou conta de meu corpo. Eu me sentia revigorada, forte e veloz, meu corpo tinha uma sensação de leveza e ao mesmo tempo poder, um gosto metálico se espalhou pela minha boca. Eu senti sede de sangue, eu queria morte, eu queria o terror, eu queria a destruição.

O Frei abriu a boca em choque e antes que pudesse soltar um grito de terror, eu segurei o pescoço dele, era como segurar um boneco, naquele momento eu me sentia Deus, eu tinha a vida daquela pessoa em minhas mãos.

Eu suspirei com o prazer de ver aquele ser morrer em minhas mãos, ele me soltou, mas eu não o soltei, ele caiu no chão comigo ainda apertando sua garganta. Segurava seu pescoço com força, ele tentou me fazer soltar, mas não conseguia, a adrenalina passou por todo o meu corpo. Seu rosto começou a ficar roxo e aquilo era tão prazeroso, o sangue escorreu da boca dele e caiu em minha mão.

O encarava nos olhos durante todo o tempo como se o desafiasse a fazer algo. Ele morreu com a recordação de meus singulares olhos róseos cravada em sua mente.

Levantei-me e olhei ao redor, não tinha como eu ficar mais nesse lugar. Vi uma faca prateada, corri e a peguei, ela estava bem afiada, virei a de lado e olhei meu reflexo e fiquei impressionada com o que vi. Meu cabelo azul marinho estava branco e dois chifres levemente curvados sobressaiam em minha testa, abri minha boca e vi meus dentes mais afiados que o normal.

Eu era um monstro e a peça que faltava finalmente se encaixou: eu entendi o porque de meu pai ter me abandonado e todos me realmente era um demônio.

Com a faca firmemente segura em minha mão, sai da cozinha e andei calmamente, era só passar pela sala e chegaria à porta onde concretizaria minha fuga, mas nem tudo vem tão fácil. Quando botei o pé na sala, dezenas de olhos se postaram em mim, crianças tropeçaram para trás assustadas, outras choraram, correram e gritaram quando me me mantive indiferente a todos eles, e caminhei em direção a porta os segurada e sem pensar duas vezes ataquei a pessoa com a faca, tudo se tornou uma confusão, mais pessoas tentaram me segurar, e tudo que havia eram sangue e pedaços humanos em todos os lados. O desespero e o medo das pessoas eram palpáveis.

Após muita luta, consegui chegar à porta, meu corpo estava coberto de sangue e a faca ficou perdida em algum canto, peguei um manto que estava pendurado na porta e sai na chuva. A chuva me lavava o corpo e a alma, caminhei e caminhei, sem nunca voltar a olhar para trás.

* * *

Dicionário:

_Papa_- papai

_Mon père-_ meu pai

_Ta gueule-_seria o nosso "Cala a boca", sendo tão ou mais mal educado.

_Mon petit-_minha pequena


End file.
